Regular showModelando cafe
by Megapink10
Summary: Admito que este fanfic parece "Gut model" D: Mordecai al meterse en un concurso,ocurre un accidente,pasando algo loco.One shot


He aquí otro de mis fanfics :P  
Disfrutenlo

DISCLAIMER:Regular show es de JG Quintel y Cartoon Network Inc.

Se habia colocado en un poste,un cartel,con el titulo de:Concurso de cafeína.

-Eso es perfecto para mi-dijo Mordecai,mientras iba con Rigby pasando por el poste  
-Eso no te lo negare hermano-dijo Rigby  
-See,mejor me inscribo-dijo Mordecai,arrancando la hoja.  
Cuando se dirigieron al lugar marcado,vieron que a lado de la mesa para incribirse al concurso de cafeí uno de belleza.  
-Jajajaja-dijo Rigby  
-Que es gracioso?-dijo Mordecai  
-Pensaba que seria gracioso…que tu participaras en el concurso de belleza..jajajaja  
Entonces el ave golpeo el brazo de Rigby  
-Auch..solo era una broma  
-Hm hm-dijo Mordecai-claro…oh ya es mi turno

Al dia siguiente,el cartel decía que tenían que ver si cuando los chicos llegaron al oia una especie de discusión,que se alborotaba la gente,unos golpeándose,otros gritá chicos intentaban cruzar mientras evitaban la comida y las cosas que se aventaban.  
-Pero que rayos pasa aquí?-dijo Mordecai  
-Y yo como voy a saberlo?-dijo Rigby,antes de que le cayera un pedazo de sandiwch  
-Es mejor ver que esta pasando..  
Al dirigirse al centro de mesa,vieron que uno de los que atendían el mostrador se escondia y parecía cubrirse con una mujer le estaba gritando  
-ASI QUE ME VENGARE! NO ADMITO HOMBRES AQUÍ! YA VERAN! AUNQUE MI PROPOSITO NNO ES ESE YA VERAN!  
Y la mujer se fue sin nada llego al mostrador:  
-Disculpe..  
-No! Por favor! Yo no tuve la culpa!  
-Solo digame que esta pasando?  
-Resulta…que…que…se revolvieron los concursantes del café con los del concurso de belleza..  
-Aja..y?  
-Ahí…esta…la lista…  
Mordecai observaba la lista del concurso de cafeína,si es que aun seguía ahí.  
-Y…estas?-dijo Rigby  
-no…no!-dijo el ave  
-que?...entonces…tu…estas….  
De repente,el mapache se hecho a reir como loco sin parar.  
-jajajajajajajajaja  
-Oh!...en serio?  
-Vamos bro,no puede ser tan malo…jajajajajaja  
-ya basta!  
-Es que..te lo dije!  
-Pero…no me puedo salir o si?  
-Por que crees que esta la pelea?-dijo el que atendia,aun escondido.  
-Ughhh…demonios! Y ahora que hago?...soy una…modelo  
Rigby intentaba contener la risa de ello  
-Quieres dejar de reir!

-Y ahora que hare?-dijo mordecai-hare un ridículo! Equivocándome o no!  
-Calma viejo,solo hay que ganar-dijo Rigby  
-Que?-dijo Mordecai-en serio? Para que? Para hacer ridículo?  
-No!-dijo algo negativo Rigby-El premio de ese concurso es 20000 dolares! Sabes que podríamos hacer con ello?  
(Pensamientos de Mordecai)  
Se podían ver al ave y mapache,nadando en una piscina de dinero y Margarita acercándose al ave  
-Vaya Mordecai,eres tan rico..y guapo..  
-No quieres nadar en dinero nena?  
(Fin de pensamientos)  
-Y que dices?  
-Esta bien!...pero no se nada de eso…quizás…

Llegaron a la casa de Eileen,amiga de la parecía ocupada,parecí llegar le explicaron todo a la chica mole.  
-Deja ver si entendí…por accidente participaras en un corcurso de belleza y quieres que te ayude..  
-Ese es el punto-dijo Mordecai  
-No creo saber de ello,sin embargo hare lo todo lo posble por ti..  
-Gracias!Pero no creo comportarme como chica..  
-No creo,hay chicos por lo visto,será difícil

(PONGAN CANCION DE LA DESCRIPCION)

Y asi pasaron todo el dia,probándose todo tipo de ropa:casual,formal,informal,de playa,con tales colores de primavera,verano, montones de conjuntos que tenían que probarse y una ropa algo formal,Rigby le puso un bigote:

-Para que el bigote?-dijo Eileen  
-Lo hace ver mas "Masculino"-Dijo Rigby de una forma graciosa  
Y tener que practicar un baile,algo "Sexy"*.Y yendo a muchas tiendas y lugares.  
Rigby le mostro un paso que quizás le ayudaría a ganar puntos extras,Eileen se quedo viendo embobada al volteo hacia donde veía la chica y ella volteo también sonrojada.  
Despues de mucha practica y esfuerzo lo lograron.

*=Depende de cómo quieran ver el baile XD

(QUITEN LA CANCION)

Al llegar al lugar,vieron a muchas ,altas,Mordecai quedo embobado por la hermosura de aquellas chicas.

-Vaya!esto es increíble..y vergonzoso..  
-Calma hermano!-dijo Rigby-eres guapo  
Despues de lo que dijo,le guiño un ojo  
-Jajajaja-dijo Mordecai-gracias viejo…  
-hey! Espera!  
-que?

Y se puso a cantar:

"Mordecai,mordecai*  
comúnmente genial  
y a la pasarela vas a dar  
Pero en mujer no vayas a ser  
modela,modela  
modelando asi"  
(Una adptacion de "We are modeling" XD)

-Gracias amigo-…supongo-dijo Mordecai  
-Suerte bro-dijo Rigby

Al llegar,se vio un monton de chicas y,con el 7 chicos.

-Bien-dijo el presentador-se preguntaran por que hay chicos?.Pues,por asuntos algo complicados tuvimos que hacerlo ,aquí se lo dejamos.

Despues de mucho traje,camisas e incluso la competencia de mapache había llegado detrás del escenario,viendo a su amigo:  
-Hey!-dijo Rigby,intentando atraer a Mordecai  
El ave se acerco rápido al mapache.  
-Amigo,que pasa?  
-Pues si no ganas…eres un loser!  
-que?  
-Solo hazlo!  
Cuando Mordecai iba a prepararse,vio una sombre cruzar rá fue a averiguar que pasaba,corriendo con un a una habitación rande y con la corona.  
-Jajaja…es mio..  
-Un minuto!-dijo Mordecai  
De pronto,se mostro una la chica que reclamaba sobre el concurso.  
-Hey! Tu eres..  
-Si asi es,yo no querí la estúpida inscripción no lo permitia,entonces dije:Por que no robar la corona?..  
Mientras explicaba,Mordecai se llevaba la corona  
-Hey! Ven aquí!  
Se fue corriendo,hasta que llego por accidente al escenario:  
-Oh no!  
-Mordecai…que haces aahi?-dijo Rigby  
-Yo…  
La mujer llego y se llevo al arrendajo,de hecho lo ato a un especie de esfera que saco y engrando.  
-Pero que carajo?Mordecai!-dijo el mapache  
El mapache iba corriendo hacia su si podía salvarlo,sin embargo Rigby no pudo ya que la mujer lo detuvo.  
-Alto mapache!si quieres a tu amigo…competirás conmigo..  
-Con gusto…y de que será?de mostrar vestidos o hacer cosas ñoñas?  
-Bailar…  
-Bailar?  
-Asi es…bailar!  
-Bah  
-Lo haces o tu amigo se ira conmigo y lo quemare!  
-Muy bien ok

(PONGAN CANCION DEBAJO DE LA QUE DICE BAILE,ES MEJOR QUE USEN SU IMAGINACION ASI SE VERA MAS LARGA)  
-Se levanto una especie de pista gigante multicolor,Mordecai obsevaba desde afuera de la pista y habían puesto música.  
Y asi bailaron cada quien a su estilo,bailando durante horas y a las 8 horas,los chicos casi paraba de bailar Rigby  
(PAREN MUSICA XD)  
-Vaya...ufff…ya…me canse…ufff  
-Sigue mapache,sigue!-dijo Mordecai  
-Y en efecto,siguió bailando hasta que golpeo a la mujer por accidente.  
-Que?  
Y todos se quedaron especulando de fue a liberar a Mordecai:  
-Amigo! Que baile! Eres bueno  
-Ja! En tu cara mujer!  
Sin embargo,donde estaba la mujer solo había polvo. De repente,uno de los jueces llego y dijo:  
-Y ahora le dare la corona a..  
Pero en vez de dársela a Mordecai ,se la dio a Rigby.  
-Este tipo!  
Y todo el publico apaludio,uno de ellos entrego el entes de que se lo un abogado quitándole el cheque:  
-Esto paga el desastre del auditorio  
-Pero que demonios?-dijo Mordecai mientras se iba el tipo-Bien,aunque sea tienes la corona..  
De repente,el abogado regreso y quito la corona  
-Bien…ya no tengo nada  
-Y la piscina?-dijo Mordecai mientras se iban


End file.
